


We're Breaking Free

by themonokumafiles



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: based on a vine i saw, rip togami thy shall be missed, the ending suddenly turns into a crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 04:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5571025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themonokumafiles/pseuds/themonokumafiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asahina challenges Hagakure, and Togami has a horrible, terrible, no-good, very bad day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Breaking Free

**Author's Note:**

> this is directly based on this vine that i saw at one a.m.  
> http://mysticdoughnut.tumblr.com/post/136160524797

“Yo! Asahina!”

Asahina is roused from her nap by a large elbow being planted on the corner of her desk. She cracks open one eye, sees what appears to be a blurry brown palm tree, and blinks. Hagakure’s face comes into focus. Extremely close to her own face, in fact.

“Yo,” Asahina deadpans, too tired from coming to class so early to answer with her usual peppy attitude. She lifts her head from the desktop, not without considerable effort. “Hagakure. What are you doing on my desk?”

“Hey, well, it’s kind of a funny story, actually,” Hagakure answers her. His absurdly long dreads move a little whenever he talks. Asahina finds herself staring at them. “See, I’ve got this problem. There was this guy who came up to me in the courtyard the other day and said he wanted his fortune told, and I said hey that’s cool and all but I charge up front, and he was like…”

Asahina zones out as Hagakure babbles about whatever mess he’s landed himself in. She usually tries not to be so rude when people are speaking, but it’s way too early in the morning for this, and the sugar rush from the donut she ate for breakfast already wore off. She just stares at Hagakure’s hair and tries to look as though she’s half paying attention.

Oops, wait, looks like he’s finishing. Asahina manages to refocus on his words.

“...and so I need some money. Not the whole thing, but just like a piece of it. And I was hoping you might, you know, help a dude out.”

Asahina blinks slowly. She knows she shouldn’t be engaging him any more, but the words come out of her mouth anyway. “How much?”

“Ten thousand yen.”

 _“What?”_ There’s nothing to get you wide awake quite as fast as a ridiculous amount of money. “No freaking way, Hagakure!”

Hagakure’s whole expression droops. “Aw, come on, Asahina. Aren’t we friends?”

Asahina levels a finger at him furiously, in a manner reminiscent of a certain hall monitor. “Yasuhiro Hagakure, I will lend money to you when _pigs_ fly!”

Hagakure blinks, eyes crossing comically as he focuses on the finger in his face. After a moment, he makes eye contact with Asahina, and a sly grin spreads across his face.

Asahina’s brow wrinkles. “What’s that look supposed to mean?”

Hagakure winks. “Let’s just say that can be arranged.”

~

 _“GET ME DOWN FROM HERE!”_ A furious cry echoes around the auditorium.

Fourteen of Asahina’s classmates stand in the gym, six hours after Asahina and Hagakure’s conversation. Asahina herself stands by the door, slack jawed, as she stares up at the fifteenth classmate.

A series of ropes have been rigged to the wall by the basketball hoop, where an irate Togami hangs from a harness. His feet are barely touching the ground. One rope is hooked to the ceiling, and another trails across the floor of the gym and through the small crowd of students.

Asahina stares at Hagakure, who is leaning against the wall next to her. “What is this.”

“You said you’d lend money to me if pigs fly,” he answers without turning to face her. “This is the best I could do on such short notice.”

“Oh my god,” Asahina groans, overcome with the twin desires to laugh her ass off and simultaneously slap Hagakure across the face.

“And-and how are you all okay with this?” she demands of the other students, who turn to face her as one.

“Are you kidding?” asks Junko, hands on her hips. “The chance to fling the annoying Byakuya Togami across the gym? How could I pass up such an amazing opportunity?”

“Same,” agrees Mondo. “If I can’t beat the jackass up, this is the next best thing. Plus, Chihiro’s making this into a vine.” He points to where Chihiro stands off to the side, phone at the ready. Chihiro gives a thumbs up.

“Actually, we had to have the Ogre hold Fukawa back,” Junko adds. “We just have to hope she doesn’t sneeze, or Genocider Syo will murder us all to death. Or, you know, maybe she’ll see Togami already hanging on the wall and just let her natural instincts take over!” Her high-pitched giggle cuts through the air.

Mondo stares at her. “That’s...sick, man.”

“Whatever!” Junko retorts. “Let’s just do this thing already.” She turns to the rest of the students and raises one hand. “Hey, everyone! Are you ready!”

“Absolutely!” Ishimaru yells back at her. “I understand this is a class bonding activity, so I am very ready! Let us strengthen the bonds of friendship by...swinging Togami from the ceiling!”

“The nerd’s right,” says Leon. “And I think I speak for almost everyone here when I say I’ve wanted to see this happen for a _loooong_ time.”

 _“I TOLD YOU TO LET ME GO AT ONCE!”_ screams Togami. _“YOU ALL HAD BETTER SLEEP WITH ONE EYE OPEN TONIGHT! AND EVERY NIGHT AFTER FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIVES!”_

“How did you even get him up there?” asks Asahina, finally. She looks across the gym at Togami, who is furiously trying and failing to take off the harness.

“It wasn’t that hard,” replies Hagakure. “Caught him after the last period. Hit him on the head. Simple, really.”

“You _knocked Togami unconscious?”_ Asahina gasps, rounding on him. “That’s just going too far!”

“Says the girl who punched him out after he insulted the Ogre’s integrity.”

“That was different!” Asahina protests. “And don’t call my girlfriend that name!”

“Whatever,” shrugs Hagakure, before forming his hands into a megaphone. “Yo, everyone! On three!”

Everyone stops talking and organizes themselves into something vaguely resembling a line, each person picking up a part of the rope. Sakura is off to the side, holding Fukawa back, and Chihiro is filming, so Mondo leads the line.

“One!” Hagakure yells. “Two! Three! Go!”

As one, the group runs forward. The rope in their hands runs through the pulley on the ceiling. As a result, Togami is flung at the ceiling, slowly curving upwards until his body is horizontal. He screams and brings his hands up in front of him as he crashes into a ceiling tile, then coughs wildly as he swings haphazardly away. The tile, having not felt an assault of this kind since it was put into the gym ceiling almost ten years ago, decided it’s had enough, cracks in half, and falls the thirty feet to the floor, shedding a cloud of dust as it goes.

Togami lands on his feet and sways. The rope, having been let go of by everyone, runs back through the pulley and lets Togami collapse to the ground.

Fukawa lets out a cry of alarm. Sakura lets her break free now that it’s over, and Fukawa runs across the gym at a surprising speed, falling to her knees and doing an impressive slide the last two feet, where she hovers and frets over Togami’s unconscious body.

“Alright, everyone!” hollers Ishimaru as everyone laughs and chats amongst themselves. “The class bonding activity is over! Everyone out of the gym!”

~

“Yo, Asahina,” says Mondo the next day, as Asahina drags herself into the classroom. “Check out what Chi did!”

Asahina ambles over to Chihiro’s desk, where he, Ishimaru, and Mondo are crowded around his laptop screen. Asahina fits her head in between Ishimaru’s and Chihiro’s to see. It’s the vine from yesterday.

In it, Togami swings across the gym and smacks into the ceiling tile, over and over again. Mondo moves the mouse and clicks to turn on the sound, and as everyone onscreen pulls the rope, a familiar song rings out. _“We’re breaking free! We’re soarin’, flyin’, there’s not a star in heaven that we-”_

Asahina feels laughter bubbling up in her chest, and she doubles over, shaking, until her stomach begins to hurt.

“Truly, this is the Super High School Level Programmer’s magnum opus,” quips Chihiro, looking proud of himself at Asahina’s reaction.

“Chi, let’s send that to everyone in the class,” decides Mondo.

“E-even Togami?”

 _“Especially_ Togami.”

Chihiro clicks “Share” and furiously enters in names. A few seconds later Asahina’s phone buzzes. She doesn’t bother to check, and a few seconds later Togami jumps out of his seat, demanding, _“Who did this?”_ Giggles erupt from the other students as their own phones buzz in coordination.

“So,” says a voice from behind Asahina. She spins around to see Hagakure lounging at his desk, looking particularly pleased. He holds out a hand, palm up, and wiggles his fingers.

“My winnings, if you please. Ten thousand yen.”

Asahina stares, speechless. She doesn’t have ten thousand yen, but there’s no denying Hagakure has earned something here.

After a few seconds, someone interrupts. It’s Sayaka.

“Here, Hagakure,” she chirps, fishing her wallet out of her pocket and pulling out a few bills. She slaps them on his desk. “I’ll pay for that myself. I haven’t laughed that hard in months!”

“Yeah,” Asahina finds herself realizing the same is true for her.

“Maybe next time, we can drop him out of a plane with a parachute and I can make ten million yen,” muses Hagakure.

Asahina opens her mouth to protest, then considers the idea.

“I’ll help pay for the plane myself if it means you’ll actually do it,” Sayaka pipes up.

Hagakure perks up immediately. “All right! Let’s make this a thing!”

And that’s how the Drop Togami From High Places fund was created. Top contributors to the fund include Sayaka Maizono, Celestia Ludenberg, and Sonia Nevermind, a student from the neighboring class. Three weeks after its creation, Byakuya Togami attempted to get the fund banned by Hope’s Peak, but everyone kept donating anyway. All proceeds go to Hagakure’s outstanding debt. Future goals for places to drop Togami from include the roof of the Empire State Building, Taipei 101, and the Notre Dame cathedral. Donate to this worthy cause today.

  


**Author's Note:**

> truly, this is my magnum opus  
> i hope you all enjoy reading this as much as i enjoyed writing it


End file.
